Bill the Dog
Bill the Dog, or Subject DM2 *2nd companion of Ethan Ledford *3' 2 in. *Has 5 in. claws, Deathclaw genetics, Razor sharp teeth. *9 years of age. Appearance Bill looks as an average mongrel but is actually a bit taller than the base one. Bill is very noticable in a regular pack due to his 5 in. black claws, black razor sharp teeth, and orange/red eyes. His ears stick straight up due to his German Shephard heritage. Subject DM2 In the prime of the Western Enclave's testing days, the were splicing the mutated beasts of the wasteland's genes together to make even stronger beasts, such as Nightstalkers and Geckos, Cazadors and Molerats, and in this case, Deathclaws and Mongrels. Bill is the second project made by the Enclave Science and Research Team or (ESRT) for short. The ESRT was studying the actual mating process of these two subjects when they discarded the idea of Deathclaws and Mongrels mating, and instead used genetic engineering to create Subject DM2. Subject DM2 favored his mother's appearance with his father's fighting abilities/attitude. He was very strong but not loyal to the ESRT or the Enclave in general, as much as the attempted to tame the beast they were not successful. They even murdered Subject DM2's mother and sent his father into the wasteland so he would come to them for help but they were unsuccessful and abandoned the DM (Deathclaw~Mongrel) project all together. And sent Subject DM2 into the wasteland, alone with no food or water. The Taming of a Monster Subject DM2 was abandoned in the wasteland and had no working idea on how to survive in the real world. He was always fed his food, and taken care of by the Research Team. But had no idea now, and simply gave up and layed on the side of the road, barely alive, and when, at his weakest point; saw a young wastelander eating Iguana on a Stick with a small Sentry Bot following him, Subject DM2 quickly ran up to the wastelander and sat down, panting, expecting for the Wastelander to give him the roasted iguana. The wastelander was Ethan, and Ethan, willingly gave the food to the mongrel. Subject DM2 was very pleased and began to wag his spiny tail and scratch the ground with his 5-inch black claws. Ethan then gave the mongrel one more iguana on a stick from his backpack and the mongrel started to follow Ethan. Ethan, surprised, gave the dog a name since it started to follow him: "Bill". Ethan started to call him "Bill" due to the fact that that was the name of a dog a ventriloquist gave his dog in an old comedy holotape Ethan watched. And Bill would follow Ethan and even fend off enemies for him if he was given food in return. The Training of a Monster Ethan, realizing the opportunity, started to train Bill in order for Bill to earn food. Bill would run, fight, and even eat with Ethan if treated right, and soon, Bill didn't just stay with Ethan for the free meal, but because Bill had become attatched to the Wastelander and thought of him as his master. Notable Quotes *"Bark! Bark!" Trivia *Bill has tried, and failed, to eat Caz on multiple occasions. *Bill will live to be 30 years of age, stated by the Enclave Scientists, due to his Deathclaw heritage increasing his lifespan greatly. *Bill has gone "feral" once on Ethan and his team, but was still loyal to him. *Bill has taken notable serious injuries before but whiped them off due to his intense training with Ethan toughening him up beyond any other hybrid. *Bill is Ethan's way of showing wastelanders what a dog can do. *Bill has bit Ethan once, due to Ethan accidentally shooting his paw. *Bill loves to chow on Iguana on a Stick. *Bill's feral state is just when he reverts to his combat state that was genetically enhanced for him when he was engineered, and is only initiated when Bill truly gets angry *Bill sees his father, "Mr. Claws" in Fallout: The Movie.